Crazy Possessive, Crazy Obsessive
by iluvrpattz
Summary: Rose and Alice take Bella to a club where there she meets Edward Cullen. They quickly fall for each other, but Tanya Edward's friend of 4 years will do anything to get Edward all to herself. Will Tanya go too far and ruin her friendship with Edward?
1. Getting Ready

**I found the perfect title for the story. It was very hard for me to pick but as you can see I picked Crazy Possessive, Crazy Obsessive because that song's going to be in this story a lot (Crazy Possessive) and maybe I'll make a sequel if it gets that good. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Hope you enjoy!! I made a mistake on Bella's shoes...they supposedly ran out of stock and got rid of the picture, so here are Bella's shoes: .**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Twilight or its characters, the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

"Bella lets go, were going to be late and you know how Rose gets," said Alice.

"Okay Ali," I replied, "I'll be right out."

Alice is my best friend. She's a fashion designer who has her own clothing line. Sometime she can be real pushy.

I opened the door and there she stood in a pink thick strap dress with V neck line. For her shoes she had on some black backless stiletto heels with pink leather over toes. **(Both Alice's Dress and Shoes on Profile).** Her hair was down and spiky.

"Whoa Alice you look great." I said amazed at how good she looked.

"Thanks Bella, you don't look half bad yourself."

I was wearing a midnight blue dress with short sleeves and a lacy V neck line and curly-q designs coming down from the lacy V line to the abdomen. My shoes were black stilettos with gold leather over toes. **(Both Bella's Dress and Shoes on Profile)**. Alice had done my hair stick straight.

"Thanks Alice," I said blushing my famous crimson blush.

"Okay come on Rose still has to do your make-up in the car."

"Let's go."

When we got to Rose's house she came out with 2 large silver make-up bags.

"Rose, what did you do, bring your whole make-up collection? You didn't have to bring it all with you."

"Well, I didn't know what you were going to wear, so I just brought it all. By the way you both look totally hot."

"Thanks Rose." I said, "You look real good too."

She was wearing a hot red dress with her shoulders showing but the tank top style sleeves were wrapped around her neck. The V was deep and it dipped low. She had on tamale red pumps with diamond studs on the straps. **(Both Rose's Dress and Shoes on Profile). **Her hair was wavy and let down around her shoulders.

"Close your eyes Bella."

"Okay, just get on with the torture already." I sighed dramatically.

"Oh hush Bella; I don't want hear you complaining when you get hit on by all those hot guys at the club."

"Okay Rose but this better be worth it."

"It will be trust me."

20 minutes later she was done and I was getting ready to look in the mirror. As I looked in the mirror I was speechless and a little surprised at what I looked like.

"Rose…I…I'm…Speechless." I stuttered.

"I know," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Let's go have some fun," said Alice excitedly.

**Review!! Review!! Review!! I need some reviews bad. I have the next few chapters already done and I need at least 10 to 15 reviews by the next update. Now I know this was a little short but it's just the Prologue/Beginning of the story so it's not going to be that long but it's probably longer than my other stories' first chapter**. **Hope you enjoyed and remember Review!!**

**Much Love, **

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	2. The Club and Edward Cullen

**Okay I didn't get many reviews but I thought maybe this chapter would spice things up a bit and I would get more reviews. I hope so because I don't think I could continue on without my reviewers not reviewing. That would just be a shame and a waste of my time. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 2: The Club and Edward Cullen**

As we walked up to get in the club, I saw the line and I sighed. We were never going to get into the club at this rate.

"Were never going to get in," I whined.

"Oh Bella, stop whining we can just walk right in, don't worry about the line." said Rose.

"What, how?"

What did she mean we could just walk in? Was she good friends with the bouncer? I was completely confused.

"Bella, have you seen yourself in the mirror? We just have to walk in because of what we look like. All those people wait in line because they don't know how perverted some bouncers can be." explained Rose.

"Ok. I've got it now. "

"Good, now what are we waiting for? Let's go in already." said Alice impatiently.

As we were walking in the bouncers were looking at us like we were pieces of meat. They eyed us over once more before letting us in.

"Such pigs," I said to myself more than to Rose and Alice.

"Yea, I know Bells." said Alice.

"Why don't I get us a couple of drinks?" asked Rose.

"Okay," Alice and I said together.

"What do you want Alice, Bella?"

"Whatever you get us we'll be fine Rose."

When Rose walked away I saw Alice eyeing a dirty blond haired boy who looked like he was having a horrible time. Alice was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"Alice, go see that guy over there. You're looking at him like you want to eat him."

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I am, now GO!"

"Thanks Bella I owe you one." she called walking away.

I watched her walk away when I heard a velvety voice behind me that made my knees want to buckle.

"Hi," the voice said.

I turned and there in front of me stood a god. He had messy bronze hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my life. He was gorgeous. I felt my knees start to buckle, I closed my eyes waiting to hit the ground when I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist instead.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

"Yea, I'm fine. You just caught me a little off guard."

"Well, hi my name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bella Swan. Thank you for not letting me fall back there," I said blushing.

I was staring into his eyes when all of a sudden this squeaky voice called out behind him, "Speaking of not letting her fall Edward, you can let go of her waist now!"

"Oh, right of course, how very rude of me. Bella this is my friend Tanya Denali. "

"Hello, very nice to meet you too," I said blushing.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we have to go." Tanya sneered.

"Hold up, Tanya we're not leaving yet. Besides, I want to dance with Bella. Of course that's up to her."

"Yes, of course but hold up one sec." I said.

I turned around looking for Rose. I spotted her over at the bar with a buff guy with short blond hair. She was flirting and they were having a great time. Then I spotted Alice over by the dirty blond haired boy. I smiled at the thought of them having a great time.

I turned around and I saw Edward and Tanya arguing over me. Is it just me or does she have a thing for Edward?

"Edward, let's dance."

As we were dancing he started to ask about me.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a club?"

I blushed and said, "Actually, I'm not alone. My friends Rose and Alice are here but they saw some man candy and went for it."

"Ah…I understand." he laughed, "So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm a publisher at Dartmouth Publishing Company. I've been working there for years and my friends thought that I worked too hard and they brought me out tonight." I said.

"I see, so are you having a miserable time tonight like you thought you would be?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

"No, actually, I'm having a great time and if I wouldn't have come tonight I wouldn't have met you."

--Oh my gosh did I just say that out loud?

_Looks like you did Bella._

He laughed and said, "Same here. I wasn't really enjoying myself tonight."

"And now you are?"

"Yes, actually I am Bella," he said softly.

All of sudden the music stopped and he looked into my eyes. I looked back and he started to lean in.

--Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! Is he trying to kiss me?

_Yes Bella now lean in and kiss the man!_

--I can't. I mean I want to but I just met the guy.

_Please just do it!!_

As he leaned in I closed my eyes and I felt his hot breath on my face. I was waiting for him to kiss me when all of sudden I heard Tanya yell out to Edward and I.

--Perfect freaking timing Tanya!!

**Hahaha!! A big cliffy!! Hehe!! If you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Like I said I need my REVIEWS to continue the story. Please I'm begging!! Next chapter I already have to add but I can't without at least 10 reviews. Remember REVIEW!!**

**Much Love,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	3. Tanya is so Crazy Possessive

**Thanks to all of you that Reviewed! I really appreciate it!! I change this whole Tanya chapter up a bit. It's different than the preview I put in the A/N in Moonlit Sky. But I think that this is so much better than the first idea I had. People if I don't get any reviews soon then you'll have to wait at least a week till the next chapter!! So please Review!! I can beg only a certain amount of time. Enjoy and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or its characters, the talented Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 3: Tanya is so Crazy Possessive**

_Previously:_

_All of sudden the music stopped and he looked into my eyes. I looked back and he started to lean in. _

_--Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! Is he trying to kiss me?_

_Yes Bella now lean in and kiss the man!_

_--I can't. I mean I want to but I just met the guy._

_Please just do it!!_

_As he leaned in I closed my eyes and I felt his hot breath on my face. I was waiting for him to kiss me when all of sudden I heard Tanya yell out to Edward and I._

_--Perfect freaking timing Tanya!!_

* * *

"Yes Tanya?" we both asked irritated.

"Nothing, the song was over so I came over to see you. Bella, can I please talk to you in private?"

"Yea, sure. Excuse us Edward."

"Of course." he said walking towards the bar.

"What is it Tanya? Is something wrong?"

"Damn right there is Bella. I want you to stay away from Edward."

"What? That's up to him to decide." I sneered.

"The hell it is. We're together and I don't need you butting into our lives."

"Tanya, according to Edward, you're just his friend and he's single. So I don't know what kind of fantasy world you live in but you two are just friends."

"That's not what he said!" she screamed

"Yes it is, Tanya maybe you should get some help." I suggested.

"I don't need help and you need to stay away from Edward or else."

"Or else what Tanya? What are you going to do?!" I yelled.

She glared daggers at me and stormed off and towards Edward. As I was walking towards them I saw Tanya trying to flirt with him and get his attention away from me. That wasn't working, he was staring at me the whole time and I could she was getting furious.

"Hey Edward, Tanya, " I said, "Edward can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure Bella, I'll be right back Tanya."

"Okay Edward," she said while glaring at me.

"Edward, can I tell you something personal?"

"Yea Bella, what is it?"

"You promise me you won't get mad? I mean because it's about Tanya."

"Yea, I promise Bella now what is it?" he asked.

"Well, you and Tanya are just friends, correct? I mean I am totally fine with you going out with her. It's just that I really like you and...

He cut me off by kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with all the passion I had in my body.

"I really like you too," he said pulling away and panting like a dog.

I was astonished. I was frozen in place.

--He just kissed me.

_Yes Bella and that was the best damn kiss you've had in months._

"Wow Edward, umm...whoa." I sighed

"Tanya and I are only friends and nothing else. Where did you get the impression that we were together?"

"Well, it's just that she hangs around you like you're a couple and she flirts with you all the time. She also told me that you two had just started to go out."

"She said that?" he asked astonished.

"Yes Edward, she did but let's not worry about that. I have a plan."

After I told him my plan he smiled and thought it was a great one.

"Then let's go dance I love this song."

"Okay," he said laughing.

The song that was playing was 'Crazy Possessive'. I thought that song fit the mood in a sort of creepy way but oh well.

As we were dancing I was moving my lips to the song.

I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind  
Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy…

We were both laughing.

A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady, I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy, now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy  
Ooh I got you crazy…

I saw Tanya glaring at me so hard I thought she was about to explode. Good I got her attention.

Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

"She's looking over here and she looks like she's about to explode."

He just laughed and continued to play along.

Call me crazy, but every time that I turn around  
You're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive, just because I'm claiming what's mine  
You're crossing the line

"Edward, kiss me again." I said knowing that Tanya was about to look away.

He just looked at me and did what he was told.

Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ooh I got your crazy

We pulled back and laughed at each other. His hair looked even more messed up then before. And I probably looked like I had just gotten into a hair pulling fight. But we kept dancing. I looked to the right of me and Rose winked at me but of course she was dancing with her guy. Then I looked to the left and Alice was dancing with her guy. We all were happy tonight.

I looked back at Edward and he looked like he was fascinated with the way that I was looking around the place. But we just kept dancing to the song and I kept moving my lips to the music.

Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up…  
Call my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm fuck you up  
Touch my man again and I'm a fuck you up, and I'm a fuck you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend

I looked over my shoulder and Tanya was nowhere to be found.

"Edward, where did Tanya go?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know but I bet she's pretty mad right now.

They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
Ooh I got your crazy!

"Good, now let's go find her now that the song is over." I suggested.

"Okay, Bella."

"Tanya, Tanya where are you?" I called out.

"I'll go look by the bar Bella," Edward said.

"Okay, I'll look in the restroom." I said.

"Tanya, are you in here? Look Tanya we need to talk, all of us. Please Tanya if you're in here say something."

"Bella, I warned you to stay away from Edward. You didn't listen so you're going to pay the consequences," she sneered stepping out of the stall.

"Tanya, come on we were just dancing and having a good time. Look I think that you need to have some fun too. I can set you up with a great guy that's really handsome. What do you say?"

"No!," she screamed, "I am with Edward and only Edward!"

"Okay, then go talk to him about what you think about me. See what he says," I sneered.

"Fine, I will and when he has to break the bad news to you about me and him then you'll regret what you just said." she said stomping out of the restroom.

--Oh Tanya, if only you knew. You're just going to get your heart broken even more.

_Don't feel sorry for her! Now let's go I want to see this conversation between her and Edward._

**Haha!! Another little cliffy!! I guess you can predict what will happen next. But that's just going to have to wait til the next chapter!! Lol!! HAHA!! You know you all love me. I already have the next chapter ready to go!! So REVIEW!! I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS!! **

**Much Love,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	4. The Argument

**Hey guys, Remember I have a poll up on my profile. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!! I really need this answer by next Friday so I can continue writing or not. PLEASE VOTE!! Thank you. Anyways here's Chapter 4! I don't usually change POV's in the middle of my story but I made an exception for this chapter. I had to, so you could hear what Tanya would say to Edward. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** Twilight or any of its character, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 4: The Argument**

_Previously:_

_"Bella, I warned you to stay away from Edward. You didn't listen so you're going to pay the consequences," she sneered stepping out of the stall._

_"Tanya, come on we were just dancing and having a good time. Look I think that you need to have some fun too. I can set you up with a great guy that's really handsome. What do you say?"_

_"No!" she screamed, "I am with Edward and only Edward!"_

_"Okay, then go talk to him about what you think about me. See what he says," I sneered._

_"Fine, I will and when he has to break the bad news to you about me and him then you'll regret what you just said." she said stomping out of the restroom._

_--Oh Tanya, if only you knew. You're just going to get your heart broken even more._

_Don't feel sorry for her! Now let's go I want to see this conversation between her and Edward._

* * *

**BPOV**

As I walked out of the restroom I spotted Edward and Tanya talking. Oh boy, here we go.

"Hey Edward, Tanya don't you have something to tell Edward?"

"Yes, Bella and it's to be private."

"Wait a minute Tanya, if Bella knows about it, then there's no reason why she can't listen." he said.

"Okay, fine Edward. Now like I was saying, I don't think that you and Bella need to see each other."

"Why not Tanya, I'm real confused?"

"Because I feel she's not good enough for you, and that someone else here could please you better than she ever can."

I felt the tears start to form, so I excused myself.

"Bella, wait!" yelled Edward.

"NO, Edward stay, I'm not finished!" I heard Tanya say.

**TPOV**

"NO, Edward stay, I'm not finished!" I yelled.

"Okay, Tanya continue what you were saying before."

"Okay, like I was saying, I think that I could please you better than _Bella_ ever will," I said putting emphasis on _her _name.

"Tanya, I like Bella a lot, and I think that she's perfect for me. I _like you _too but as more of a sister than a girlfriend. I'm sorry but, you'll just have to deal with that, and if you don't like it than we don't have to be friends anymore." he said the last part as more of a question.

--What? He doesn't want to be my friend anymore?

Looks like it dumbass, I knew it was a bad idea to talk to him about this. But no, no one listens to me.

--Oh, hush. I want to remain his friend. I won't let Bella ruin our friendship and I'm going to do everything in my power to get rid of her. She doesn't deserve him!

Whatever you say Tanya, but your heart is just going to get broken even more than it is now.

I felt the tears start to come and I wiped them away.

"Alright Edward, I understand we're 'just friends'. I respect your decision and hope we can continue on as friends."

"Tanya, I would love that," he said pulling me into his arms to hug him.

**BPOV**

As I ran away I chastised myself for crying in front of Edward and Tanya. I rushed over to Rose to talk to her.

"Rose," I said tapping on her shoulders, "Can we talk please?"

She looked up at me and automatically pulled away from her date, "What's wrong Bella? Did something happen between you and that guy?"

"No, but something happened between me and his friend Tanya."

"Emmett babe, I'll be right back."

"Kay, babe but hurry back." he said.

--So his name is Emmett? Hmm… nice name, nice body, and he's pretty cute too.

Bella get back to Edward and Tanya, you know the reason you're over here in the first place.

--Oh yea.

"Rose, Tanya likes Edward. She told him that I wasn't good enough for him and that she could please him better than I ever could. She told him right in front of me and I felt so embarrassed I ran off to find you." I said sobbing.

"Oh Bella, honey, I'm so sorry. Where is this Tanya chick anyway, I want to have a little word with her."

"She's over by Edward where I left them," I said, "You're not going to do something you're going to regret are you?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter Bella, let's go get Alice." she said.

"Rose," I whined, "We don't need Alice do we?"

"Yes Bella, now let's go!"

When we found Alice, Rose told her the whole story and Alice agreed with Rose about the talking with Tanya. As we were walking towards Tanya and Edward, I saw them hugging. After that I knew what we had to do.

"Tanya!" yelled Rose.

She turned and when she saw us she sneered, "What!?"

"Can we talk to you for a second please?" I said sweetly.

"Whatever, but this better be good!"

--Oh honey, you have no idea.

When we were alone with Tanya, Rose started to speak, "So I hear from Bella here that you're flirting and hitting on _her_ man.

"Real mature Bella, you got your friends to talk to me? You couldn't have done it yourself?"

"Bitch, I got my friends because you don't listen to me and now you'll learn to respect me!" I yelled.

All of a sudden Rose grabbed her by the arms and said," If you ever talk about Bella the way you did to Edward you'll regret it, do you understand me?

"Whatever." she said coolly.

"Whatever, whatever," Alice screamed, "Apologize to Bella now before we have a little talk with Edward about you."

"Sorry Bella, there happy now?"

"Yes, now stop hitting on Edward and just get on with your pathetic life." said Alice.

"You can go now!" yelled Rose.

"Thanks Rose, Alice, I owe you one. I don't think she'll be messing with me anymore."

"No problem, Bella." said Alice.

"Now about your men, what's his name and tell me about him, Alice. I already know your guys' name Rose but you still have to tell me about him."

"His name is Jasper and he's so sweet Bella, I never knew anyone could be like him. He's cute, a gentlemen, and he said he's friends with the guy that you were with."

"Aww…Alice you sound like your falling for this guy already. Now Rose what about your guy, Emmett?"

"Emmett is so sweet, and he's real funny, we have so much in common. I tell you Bella, I've never met anyone like him either. He's also friends with Edward.

"Okay, my guys name is Edward and he's real sweet, gentle, handsome, and he cares a lot about my feelings." I said dreamily.

"Bella, you're in love!" yelled a laughing Rose.

"Aww…Bella just think if we hadn't brought you here tonight then you wouldn't have met him! Don't you just love us?" asked Alice.

"Yes, now I think I need to get back to Edward, and you need to get back to Emmett and Jasper."

"Kay Bella, see you later." they said walking away towards their dates.

I walked towards Edward and once he saw me he smiled that smile that made my heart flutter.

--Oh God, he's going to kill me with his beauty.

_You're being overdramatic Bella, but that damn smile makes me just want to run over there and kiss him all over the place._

_--_Hey, Hey ,Hey, knock it off.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry about running away earlier, but you know that whole thing with Tanya made—

"Bella," he said cutting me off, "I really like you and Tanya didn't do anything to change _us_."

"Aww…Edward, okay so you and Tanya are still friends, correct," I asked.

"Yes, Bella, we're still friends."

I sighed, "Well, that's a huge relief."

He laughed and kissed me and all the stress in my body melted away.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Hmm…let's go get a drink from the bar."

"Okay," I said.

We kissed once more before I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. Big mistake, it was the bouncer that let us in.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and said," You and your friends have been complained about, so we have to escort you out of the building."

"Wait what were we complained about and by whom?"

"Ms. Denali complained that you were harassing her and threatening to beat her up if she talked to in a rude manner.

--Tanya? Tanya. That bitch. I should have known she would have done something like this.

_Well Bella look what you got yourself into now._

"Edward, Edward I'm being thrown out! Help me!"

"Hey! She's not going anywhere without me."

"Okay." said the bouncer.

Next thing I know we were _all_ outside and when I say all of us, I mean Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I.

"Where are we going now, Rose?" I asked.

"I guess we could go eat somewhere. I think there's a Italian restaurant down the road called Labella."

"Okay, I'm starving, what about you guys?" I asked.

So 15 minutes later we were at Labella and all the waitresses were hitting on our men. I swear I heard Rose growl when a certain waitress that was leaning towards Emmett and showing him her so called cleavage.

"So what can I get you guys this evening," asked the waitress.

**I left you with another little cliffy!! Haha!! I need more Reviews!! I figured that I'll wait till either Thursday or Friday to update again since I'm not getting as much reviews as I want! So I'll give you guys till Thursday or Friday to get as many people as you can to read my story and Review it. I love you guys and thank you all for reading my story.**

**Much Love,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	5. Look Like Bella's Possessive Too

**So sorry guys! I have been delayed with writing this story. So I hoped you all liked the videos I put up on YouTube. I am really looking forward to writing them for you all. Okay, once again I am so sorry. I have tons of stories to catch up on plus the four stories I'm writing now and plus I have to babysit everyday from 7 a.m. to 6 p.m. and I really have no time to write except maybe on the weekends or when my parents get home to take care of their children. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I was really in a rush putting this chapter together. **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** Twilight or any of its character, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 5: Looks like Bella's Possessive Too**

* * *

_Previously:_

_So 15 minutes later we were at Labella and all the waitresses were hitting on our men. I swear I heard Rose growl when a certain waitress that was leaning towards Emmett and showing him her so called cleavage. _

"_So what can I get you guys this evening," asked the waitress. _

* * *

**BPOV**

After discussing it with everyone we just decided that we were all going to just get Medium Cokes and go on home to just cuddle and watch a movie.

"Umm…we would just like six Medium Cokes."

"Is that all? Are you sure you don't want to try our ravioli or garlic bread?" she asked.

"No thank you, just the cokes." Edward said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order." she said smiling at Edward.

"Thank You."

"So where were you two all night? I was looking all over for you." Edward said to Emmett and Jasper.

"Well--" Jasper started but Emmett cut him off.

"He was dancing and flirting with Alice and Rose and I were dancing and roaming around the place having fun."

"Oh, I see." said Edward.

Just then the waitress came and gave us our drinks. When she gave Edward his drink, she was flirting with him like I wasn't there. Just then I got a plan and it was sure to piss her off.

"Oh Edward," I called to him making him turn his unhappy face towards me. His expression told me to help him.

"Yes Bella?"

You can do it Bella. You can do it.

--Yea Bella go do your thing.

I can't, I'm nervous.

--That girl is flirting with your man. You CAN do it.

You're right, I can do it.

I really have to stop talking to myself. I leaned towards him and I whispered in his ear. I leaned back and he was staring at me with big eyes and he just nodded.

So I sat on his lap and kissed him so hard that I thought I was going to push his chair over. But in turn he kissed me just as eagerly until the waitress got pissed and just stomped off.

"Um… she's gone, you can stop now." Emmett said laughing.

I pulled away and blushed remembering where we were.

"Jeeze Bella, a little possessive are we?" said Alice.

Everyone laughed at what Alice said.

"How about we all get out of here and go watch that movie?" said Edward trying to change the subject.

"Sure," said Rose.

"Okay, but I'm driving Alice, Rose." I said.

So about 30 minutes later we were all back at mine and Alice's place picking out a movie to watch. It was between Arachnophobia and Titanic.

"Whoever wants to watch Titanic raise your hand." I said.

I decided we were just going to do this the easy way, by voting.

No one raised their hands for Titanic so we were watching Arachnophobia. Good, now Edward can hold me.

"So I guess we're watching Arachnophobia." said Jasper.

"I guess we are." said Emmett.

As the movie was starting we heard a knock on the door.

"Now who in the world could that be?" asked Alice.

* * *

**Ha-Ha a little cliffy there!! ****Now I know that it wasn't the longest chapter in the world but I really didn't have time to put together that much. So I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW!! I hope you guys are all excited for my new stories coming SOON!!**

**Much Love, **

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	6. Guess Who's Here?

**Sorry guys if I took forever to get this and my other 2 stories out, but I will UPDATE Moonlit Sky!! Yay!! I finally decided to because I thought that I had kept you waiting for too long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyways, I have been delayed for a while and I have been depressed too. This may turn up in my writing, I don't know, so please don't get mad at me for sadness. ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 6: Guess Who's Here?**

* * *

_As the movie was starting we heard a knock on the door._

"_Now who in the world could that be?" asked Alice._

* * *

**BPOV**

"I don't know," said Edward as he got up to answer the door.

We followed close behind him.

Edward opened the door and in popped Tanya.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I missed you guys. Why did you all leave?"

"Don't act all innocent Tanya, we know what you did." I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You told security to throw us out of the club, Tanya." spat Rose.

"I did no such thing, Edward, you believe me don't you?"

"I don't know Tanya; you have been acting strange lately. And you did seem pretty mad at Bella and I." said Edward.

"No Edward, I could never be mad at you; It's 'Her' that I'm mad at." she said stressing the word her.

"Excuse us, Bella, Tanya and I need to talk for a moment." he said as they stepped out of the room.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Tanya, what are you doing here? And how did you even know where Bella lived?" I asked.

"I have my ways and what do you mean what am I doing here? I came to see my friends."

"Tanya, why are you mad at Bella?"

"I'm only mad at her for taking you away from me."

I sighed, "Tanya, we just met tonight and you and I have been friends for years. Don't worry about her taking me away from you because it's not going to happen. Okay?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Now come here so I can give you a hug."

As we hugged I heard someone walk in behind me. I guess Tanya saw who it was and decided to put on a big act to make him or her jealous.

"Oh, Edward, how are we going to tell Bella about this relationship? I mean its forbidden love."

"What? Tanya what are you talking about," I said letting go of her.

"Oh, don't play stupid Edward, what does she mean forbidden love?!" screamed Bella.

I turned around and right before I could say something Tanya's big mouth had to open and she said," Yea Bella, Edward and I are together. We've been together for months now."

"Bella, don't believe her, we're just friends, I swear."

"No Edward, stop, I have something to say. Tanya, you're a no good lying son of a bitch and you just want to break Edward and I up. Well, you didn't break us up, but you broke your friendship with Edward. Correct Edward?"

"Yes, Tanya, I think it's time for you to leave." I said sternly.

"But Edward—"

"NOW, Tanya, I don't want to talk to you right now."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh, Edward, how are we going to tell Bella about this relationship? I mean its forbidden love."

"What? Tanya what are you talking about," I said letting go of her.

"Oh, don't play stupid Edward, what does she mean forbidden love?!" I screamed.

Bella, don't believe her, we're just friends, I swear."

--Oh my gosh he's cheating on me with Tanya.

_Bella come on think about this, do you think he would go out with…that?_

--You're right.

_Hell yea I am._

"No Edward, stop, I have something to say. Tanya, you're a no good lying son of a bitch and you just want to break Edward and I up. Well, you didn't break us up, but you broke your friendship with Edward. Correct Edward?"

"Yes, Tanya, I think it's time for you to leave." he said sternly.

"But Edward—"

"NOW, Tanya, I don't want to talk to you right now."

After Tanya walked out of the house we all got back to our movie and I got to thinking; Man was I stupid to think that a guy as sweet as Edward would go out with such a bitch like that. Maybe I'm just paranoid because I have such a gorgeous guy and he could have any woman he wants but he chose me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just how wonderful and amazing you are." I said as I reached up and pecked him on his lips.

As soon as the movie was over Edward and I were the only one's awake, so we decided to let Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper to just sleep here for the night. As for Edward and I that's another story…

"Edward, just come sleep in my room. I'm tired, it's late, and I want to go to sleep. "

"Bella, I just can't."

"Yes, you can Edward." I said as I pulled him in the room and on the bed.

We just laid there cuddling and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll probably update this tomorrow. I love all you guys and hope you REVIEW! I need more reviews. PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Hope you all read my new stories: Rumors and I Have Loved You. I'm going to put them out tomorrow. Plus, I'm going to update Moonlit Sky. Can't wait for all your opinions!**

**Much Love, **

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	7. Tanya, Bella, and the Police

**I am so sorry I have updated in a while. My computer completely just stopped working on me and then in 2 days I have to go back to school, so I really have no idea when the next update will be. I also have no idea when I will start my new stories. Don't get your hopes up if I don't publish them here. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter just for YOU!! Enjoy!**

**Note: This is not directly the next day after the last chapter. The last day I wrote about was a Saturday and 4 days later would be Wednesday. Wednesday is the day I'm writing about in this chapter. So they kind of know each other now. They had 4 days to sit around after work and talk about themselves. (Edward and Bella). So, no, Edward and Bella are not rushing into their relationship. (But put yourself into Bella's shoes. I'd probably done Edward the first night I met him.) Hypothetically speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 7: Tanya, Bella, and the Police**

* * *

_Previously:_

_After Tanya walked out of the house we all got back to our movie and I got to thinking; Man was I stupid to think that a guy as sweet as Edward would go out with such a bitch like that. Maybe I'm just paranoid because I have such a gorgeous guy and he could have any woman he wants but he chose me._

"_What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear._

"_Just how wonderful and amazing you are." I said as I reached up and pecked him on his lips._

_As soon as the movie was over Edward and I were the only one's awake, so we decided to let Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper to just sleep here for the night. As for Edward and I that's another story…_

"_Edward, just come sleep in my room. I'm tired, it's late, and I want to go to sleep. "_

"_Bella, I just can't."_

"_Yes, you can Edward." I said as I pulled him in the room and on the bed._

_We just laid there cuddling and fell asleep._

**BPOV**

* * *

"Good Morning, Love," he said as I woke up in his arms.

"Good Morning Edward. How did you sleep last night, any dreams about me?" I asked.

"Yea, actually I did."

"Hmm… about what," I asked.

"About the way you talked to Tanya last night, it was actually pretty damn sexy."

I blushed, "You're joking right?"

"No, it's true." he said.

--He thinks I'm sexy?

_Yea, now go ahead kiss him; I mean you're already in bed with him._

--We were just sleeping though, nothing else.

_Mhm… that's what they all say._

--Ugh

As we looked into each other's eyes we started inching forward closer and closer to each other. Then we kissed a long deep sexy kiss that took my breath away and made me a little hot down there. And it didn't help that his shirt was off and we were on a bed.

"Edward, Bella, breakfast is ready if you want to come eat." Alice said behind the door.

"Be right there Alice." I said getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Where are you going? You stay right here with me and kiss me some more." Edward said pulling me back to the bed.

I giggled, "Edward, you know Alice will be walking through that door if we're not out there in the next few minutes."

"Well," he said, "That gives us a few more minutes to find out more about each other.

I giggled.

He groaned, "You're fucking laugh sends me over the edge and it makes me want to tackle you on this bed right now.

"Oh, Edward," I said breathless.

--He definitely has a way with words.

_Oh honey you have no idea how wet you are for him._

--You're right, yet again, I want him now.

_Yes, of course I am, but Alice is going to walk in this room in a few minutes and that's not enough time for me, excuse me, you, to have with him. _

--Okay.

I tackled him on the bed and started to kiss him roughly. He yanked my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea what your body does to me."

I blushed and placed open kisses down his neck and along his jaw line as I straddled his lap. Right when I was about to yank his pants down Alice walked in.

"Bella and Edward, I told you 5 minutes ago that breakfast was ready and you decide to lie in bed and do this?" she said using her hands to explain what we were doing.

"Uh, yea," We said covering ourselves up.

"Well, get out of bed and get dressed both of you because you're going to eat the breakfast we all made for you! I have lots of plans for today so hurry up and get into the kitchen." She said walking out of the door.

About 5 minutes later we were all sitting around the table eating eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage.

"So, Alice, what was it you said we were doing today because I have work and I can't do anything with you guys."

"Oh, I have big plans for us today and I already called in for everyone today, no one has to work today. Isn't that great!?" She said excitedly.

"Yea, that's so great Alice," said Edward.

I never knew how Alice could be so cheery in the morning. I think I would be a lot happier if I could continue this morning's activities with Edward, but that's not going to happen.

"So Alice, what are today's plans?" asked Rose.

"Oh you'll see. I have some things in mind." She said.

"But Alice I'm tired and I want to go back to bed and I'm pretty sure Edward is tired too right Edward?"

"Oh yea you guys are so tired," Emmett said sarcastically.

I blushed and glared daggers at Emmett and Alice.

All of sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it now?" asked a very annoyed Rose as she got up to answer the door.

"Why hello officer, may I help you?" asked Rose.

"Yes, you may, is there a Ms. Isabella Swan here?"

"Yes sir, one moment please."

"Bella, the police are outside waiting to talk to you."

"Hello Officer, I'm Bella Swan, you need to talk to me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

But what happened next surprised the hell out of me.

Tanya stepped out from behind the officer all bruised and bloody and said, "That's her officer, that's the one who attacked me."

"What?" I asked shocked.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffy! Well, it looks like the bitch is back but worse this time. I think she's gone over the edge and I wonder what Edward is going to say. Well, I guess you'll all just have to wait till the next chapter. **

**Wow, I never thought that this story would get to be this long because if you haven't noticed my other story I think only has 5 chapters and I have trouble writing that story but not this story. Every time I update ideas just fly because of all of you that read it. **

**Thank You, All of You!! **

**I have a question for all of you from one of my best friends to all of the Edward Cullen fans:**

**Say you are a strong believer in 'no sex before marriage'  
but Edward Cullen is offering you a one-night stand  
would you give up your virginity for him even if it were for one night?**

**I think I might ask a question at the end of every chapter!!**

**I love all of you and hope everyone that's going back to school have lots of fun!**

**Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**If you guys CAN, tell everyone you know on here about the story, PLEASE IF YOU CAN, IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!!**

**Much Love,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	8. Adios Bitch!

**Hey guys! So how was everybody's first day back to school. I know that some states haven't even started yet. Well, mine was okay. It wasn't perfect, but I have to get used to going back to school. I can't believe it's already Sunday and I have to go back again tomorrow. Ugh, I like school but not this year. So how about you guys do you like school? So anyway, back to the story I hope you like this chapter. So did you guys like my last chapter, I hope you did, because then you'll love this one even better. Anyways, here it is!!**

**I RE-DID THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I REALIZED I WAS MOVING THE STORY ALONG TOO FAST AND I CHANGED IT. I'M SORRY IF YOU LIKED THE FIRST VERSION BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THIS ENDING OF THE CHAPTER BETTER!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 8: Adios Bitch!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Bella, the police are outside waiting to talk to you."_

"_Hello Officer, I'm Bella Swan, you need to talk to me?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," he said._

_But what happened next surprised the hell out of me._

_Tanya stepped out from behind the officer all bruised and bloody and said, "That's her officer, that's the one who attacked me."_

"_What?" I asked shocked._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Don't act all surprised Bella; you should have known that I would go to the police. I just never thought a girl like you would do something like this to me. But, you know what they say, good girls are the worst girls to trust," Tanya said.

"Officer, I don't have any idea what she is talking about. I even have an alibi from my boyfriend and my friends. We all stayed together for the past week and we haven't separated since. I just met this woman about the same night I met my boyfriend and she threatened me that same night. So I don't know what kind of game she is playing, but I swear I didn't do anything to this woman," I explained to the officer.

"Okay, are you friends and your boyfriend here so I can ask them a few questions?"

"Yes, officer they are, just give me one second to go get them please."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

As I walked into the living room, Edward rushed up to me and asked me what the officer wanted. Once I explained the story to them and told them that I needed them for an alibi, they said they would.

"That, bitch, I should have known that she would do something like this." said Rose.

"Calm down Rose," I said, "The officer may just need an alibi from all 5 of you. "

"And what if they don't believe us Bella," asked Alice.

"I don't know."

When we all got to the door the officers questioned all of my friends privately and every time they got the same answer. Then it was Edwards turn, they asked him a lot of questions and each time he answered them he stood tall and looked the officer straight in the eyes.

--Damn he's good.

_Tell me about it._

--Why does it turn me on so much?

_I don't know but I just want to run over there and jump him._

--Hey!

_What? That is one fine piece of ass right there._

--Back to the reason why were outside anyway.

_Right_

"Ms. Swan, we have checked with all of your friends and it seems that you are telling the truth. So we will get in touch with you in the next few days. We will be giving all of you lie detector tests including Ms. Denali."

"Yes Sir, Thank You so much. We will be looking forward to your call."

"Bye, Ms. Swan." He said and walked down the front steps to his car.

Tanya was running after him from behind yelling, "You believe them! There all liars!! I can't believe this, and I have to get a lie detector test too? I mean you don't believe me? This is—". When she shut the door it cut off the rest of what she was going to say but I knew what she was going to say.

I thought I saw him roll his eyes before stepping into the car to more of her yelling, but it was probably just my imagination.

--Well anyways Adios Bitch!

So we all walked back into the house and we were all thinking about what to do next, when I got an idea.

"Well, I'm really exhausted after all that drama," I said looking directly at Edward.

"Okay, Bella why don't you go take a nap," Suggested Alice.

"Okay," I said yawning and getting up to walk into my bedroom.

I walked right passed Edward and winked at him. He just smiled back.

5 minutes later I heard Edward tell all of them that he had to go to the bathroom. Then I heard Rose say okay and I heard his footsteps down the hall walking to my bedroom. Then I guess my bedroom door opened and I felt him sit on the bed.

"Tired huh?" He said with his soft velvety voice.

I giggled, "Yea."

"Do you mind if I lay with you?"

"No, you can lay here if you want to." I said.

He lay down on the bed and we cuddled together kissing each occasionally. I don't know when we fell asleep but I woke up around 2:00 a.m. hungry. I carefully untangled my body out from underneath of his arms and got up to go get something to eat.

I looked in the freezer and saw some chocolate ice cream with a note on top reading:

_Bella,_

_Here's some Ice Cream just in case you were hungry. We love you. _

_Good Night._

_-Alice and Rose._

I got a spoon and sat down at the table. When I opened the lid and got a spoonful. When I stuck it in my mouth I heard Edward say, "Hungry are we?"

I dropped the spoon and jumped out of my seat, "Oh Edward it's only you. You scared me to death."

He laughed, "May I join you?"

"Sure, just grab a spoon and take a seat."

So as we sat there and ate our Ice Cream we talked more about our interests and what we did exactly. About 25 minutes later I yawned and Edward asked me if I was tired and if I wanted to go to bed. I told him I wasn't really tired but we were going to lay in bed and watch whatever was on T.V. at the time.

* * *

_Next Morning:_

I woke up and Edward wasn't by my side so I walked out into the kitchen and nobody was there.

--Hmm… where is everybody?

_I don't know, maybe you should look for a note._

--Oh, Yea.

I found a note and it was from everyone:

_Good Morning Bella,_

_We'll all be back in a few; we just had to run some errands. Sorry, for not waking you up._

_We all love you!_

_-Everyone._

* * *

_Next Time:_

"_Bella, you have to tell us everything." said Rose._

"_Tell you everything about what?" I asked confused._

"_Is he good in bed," asked Alice._

"_Um... what are you talking about?"_

"_Bella, didn't you two sleep together last night?" asked Rose. _

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you all like it? I changed the rating from T to M for later details maybe. Well anyways, did you all think that the Police Officer (I'll just call Officer Garza for right now) was fair to Bella? If not then tell me! This chapter I think was pretty cute. I know some things may not add up in this chapter, but when I got rid of the ending I had made before I didn't know what else to write so I cut it short by putting what they actually did in Bella's bedroom. Poor Tanya, too bad she can't always have her way. Well Review and can't wait to update the next chapter. Review Please!!**

**By the Way, I'm taking Spanish I so that's why I'm trying to add some words I know in here. So please don't get mad if you don't know what it means. I will probably put simple things on here that anyone should know.**

**Te Quiero Mucho,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	9. The Talk The Romantic & The Bitch

**Hey guys! Long time no write. I know it's been a while but I think that you'll like this chapter. I haven't really had the time these past 6 months to write. But, here I am. .I hope it's as good or maybe even better than the rest! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT ****own Twilight or any of the characters. ****Stephenie Meyer DOES. **

**Chapter 9: The Talk, The Romantic, and Tanya the Bitch

* * *

**

_Previously on Crazy Possessive, Crazy Obsessive: _

_I found a note and it was from everyone:_

_Good Morning Bella,_

_We'll all be back in a few; we just had to run some errands. Sorry, for not waking you up._

_We all love you!_

_-Everyone.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Alice's room on the floor when all of a sudden they both bombarded me with questions about my sex life with Edward. Apparently they all had gone grocery shopping but didn't get any groceries. In fact they wouldn't let me see what they all had gotten.

"Bella, you have to tell us everything." said Rose.

Alice had called me in her room telling me that we had to talk about something; important and urgent.

"Tell you everything about what?" I asked confused.

"Is he good in bed," asked Alice.

"Um. . .what are you talking about?"

"Bella, didn't you two sleep together last night?" asked Rose.

"No, I mean yes we _'slept together' _as in cuddling but nothing more guys," I said with a smile.

"Are you sure Bella, because the last time I checked you would sleep with a guy a week after you met him."

"Shut-up Rose, I really like Edward and I seriously have never felt the same way about anyone else in my entire life. And I never have slept with anyone that I've only known for a week."

"Okay Bella whatever you say, I want to hear what he makes you feel like. Don't you want to know too Alice?"

--Rose, you are seriously pushing it too far honey.

_Why don't you just tell them how he makes you feel Bella?_

--Because it's too embarrassing and I don't want them to laugh about it and tell me how corny I sound.

_Please, just tell them I'm dying to know. _

"Alright, I will but first I want to know how Emmett and Jasper make both of you feel."

_Oh Lord, you're stalling Bella, stop stalling!_

"Okay, Rose would you care to start first?"

"Well, how does Emmett make me feel. . .he makes me feel like I've never felt before. He makes me feel alive, important, and free to do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Rose, you realize that you were like that before you met him?" I stated.

"Yup!" Rose said. "Your turn Alice."

"Jasper makes me feel giddy, like a little kid in a candy store. I think I might love him you guys and don't you dare judge me!"

"Alice, I would never judge you, that's too sweet and I completely understand what you're going through because I'm going through the same thing with Edward. Here, I'll explain in more detail;

He makes me smile like no one else can. Seeing him makes me all tingly inside. Talking to him makes my day a whole hell of a lot better even if it's going good. He's one of the nicest sweetest people I have ever met in my life and even through some of the crap I put him through in the future I believe that he will still stand next to me just like I would stand next to him. I love him and I don't ever want to forget this feeling."

"Whoa, Bella I had no idea you liked this guy so much. I believe you and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Alice."

I looked over at Rose and she was just looking at me like I can't believe she just said that. That was one of the most heart wrenching tear jerker I have ever heard in my life. Just as I was about to stand up to go downstairs now that I thought we were done talking Rose ran over and squeezed me tightly.

"Bella, that was so sweet. I am happy for you."

"Group Hug!" Alice yelled as she squished Rose and I.

We all started laughing and talking about the most random things when all of a sudden Edward knocked and came in.

"Love," he said, "I have a surprise for you. Can you please join me outside?"

"Sure, Edward."

As I was walking out of Alice's room they both winked at me and smiled. They were up to something and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. When we got outside my eyes automatically when huge. Right in front of us on the porch was a romantic setting. He had decorated the porch table with a white lacy table cloth, pink flowers, red candles, two wine glasses, and he even had food.

--Wait! Food? He cooked!?

_Yes he cooked! Now that's what I call a real man. _

He cooked and by the looks of it he had made Alfredo with rolls, green beans, and corn. He even had Piper-Heidsieck Rose Sauvage, one of the most romantic wines from France. His voice broke me out of my trance.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes," I managed to stutter out of my dry mouth and hoarse throat.

He just laughed and said, "It's our second date Bella."

"Second?" I asked confused.

"Yes, love. Our first date was the night we met at the club and then at the restaurant afterwards."

"Oh yea, so let's sit shall we?"

He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. But, right when he sat down his phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to take this."

"Go ahead, hurry back, I'll be waiting."

--I wonder who that could be that he had to answer it in the middle of our date.

_Tanya?_

--No, it couldn't be. Could it?

_It could._

As I strained my ears trying to listen in on the conversation in the next room I thought, 'No, it couldn't be her. He told her not to call him anymore.'

* * *

**EPOV**

"Second?" she asked confused.

"Yes, love. Our first date was the night we met at the club and then at the restaurant afterwards."

"Oh yea, so let's sit shall we?"

I pulled the chair out for her and she sat down and right when I sat down to be with my lovely Bella my phone started to ring.

--Seriously.

_Perfect Time Edward!_

I looked at my phone and I saw it was Tanya.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to take this."

"Go ahead, hurry back, I'll be waiting." she said.

"Hello? Tanya is that you?"

"Yes, Edward it is."

"Well, I thought I told you I don't want you to call me, come near me, or come near Bella. You're insane and I didn't want to lose my best friend but, I did. And she's out of my life now forever."

"Edward, let me explain please. I really do love you and I wish that I could have you back in my life again. I miss you and I just don't think that being with Bella 24/7 helps out the situation."

"Tanya, I love you too but not the same way you love me. I'm with Bella now and that's that. You don't like that, oh well because no one can change the way I feel about her. And I'm with her 24/7 because she's my girlfriend. And I really don't have time for this right now., I'm in the middle of a date with Bella."

"But, Edward--"

"Forget it Tanya, goodbye." I said cutting her off mid-sentence.

I didn't care what she thought. I love Bella and she can't change the way I feel about her.

All of a sudden I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and I saw it was Bella with tears in her eyes laughing. She had thrown a roll at me. That little stinker.

"Ohh, Bella you're in for it now!" I yelled running after her through the house and upstairs into her bedroom with a roll in hand.

"What are you going to do Edward," she asked when I tackled her to her bed, "Kiss me to death?"

"I guess I might just have to, now won't I?"

She giggled, "Edward stop, it tickles."

I was kissing her neck when all of a sudden the door bell rang.

--Great.

_It must be the officer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and listened in on the conversation he was having with someone.

"Hello? Tanya is that you?"

--Oh so it's Tanya. Well, that conniving little bitch.

_Shut-up, I want to hear what he says. Thank you._

_Telephone Conversation:_

"_Well, I thought I told you I don't want you to call me, come near me, or come near Bella. You're insane and I didn't want to lose my best friend but, I did. And she's out of my life now forever."_

(pause)

"_Tanya, I love you too but not the same way you love me. I'm with Bella now and that's that. You don't like that, oh well because no one can change the way I feel about her. And I'm with her 24/7 because she's my girlfriend. And I really don't have time for this right now., I'm in the middle of a date with Bella."_

(pause)

"_Forget it Tanya, goodbye." he said cutting her off mid-sentence._

I couldn't believe it. Did I hear him right? Then they came, the tears. I knew what to do to lighten up the situation so I took a roll and threw it at the back of his head.

"Ohh, Bella you're in for it now!" he yelled running after me through the house and upstairs into my bedroom with a roll in his hand.

"What are you going to do Edward," I asked when he tackled me to my bed, "Kiss me to death?"

"I guess I might just have to, now won't I?"

I giggled, "Edward stop, it tickles."

He was kissing my neck when all of a sudden the door bell rang.

--No! It can't be who I think it is yet can it?

_Who?_

--The Officer I met with yesterday.

_It could be. _

We both got up, went downstairs, and answered the door. And sure enough it was Officer Garza.

"Hello, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen. I have some good and bad news for both of you."

"Is it about Tanya?" asked Edward.

"Yes sir, it is. And I do think that you need to sit down to hear this."

"Okay, come in Officer Garza. One question though, did you give Tanya the lie detector test?"

"See that's the bad news." he said.

* * *

**Haha!! I made it so long it took about two hours to write, perfect, and to get back into the habit of writing this story. I'm sorry that it took so long guys, I try so hard to do this but with all the work I have to do lately I have no time. It's now about 2:00 am and I'm still up because I needed to finish this for all of you. **

**I'm going to start to ask a question after each chapter. Than I want people to start to ask me a question and if I think it's good enough I will post it up down here and answer it. So if you have any good ones than ask me. **

**Question(s): How was New Moon? Did you like? Did you get the DVD yet? How many times have you seen it; In the movies and at home. I saw it two times in the same day in the theaters and than I got the DVD the other day. So I've seen it about six times. **

**Love you guys! Keep reading. And I appreciate your patience with the story. By the way ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Much Love, **

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	10. The Bad News

**Hey guys! I'm back after several months. I figured that this would be my very late Christmas present to you all. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters associated with Twilight in this story. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 10: The Bad News

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Ms. Swan, it seems that Ms. Denali has run away."

-Run away. Really Tanya?

_What the hell, can you be a little bit more compassionate about the situation. Who knows where Tanya is and what she's done. She could have done something completely stupid._

-Well, that's her problem now isn't it? She could have just tried to get along with you. She could of, but she didn't because she's jealous. And because of her stupid jealousy she lost Edward in the process.

_But, I feel as if it's all my fault._

-Bella just shut-up, none of this is your fault. She brought this upon herself.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Edwards' voice.

"Run… away? How can that be? I just talked to Tanya about an hour ago and… yea she sounded nervous, but I just fig-ured that the results of the test came back that she was…lying," stuttered Edward.

He sounded so weak and he looked like he was about to cry. And once again that thought returned to my head; it's all my fault. What have I done?

"No sir, she's run and we can't seem to find her anywhere. Which is another reason why I am here; Mr. Cullen-"

Just then Edward cut him off, "Officer, please call me Edward."

"Alright, then Edward is there any place that you think Ms. Denali would be at this time of night?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, wait well maybe. There is this place called The Club. She loved to go there when stressed out and ironically where we met. It's this little bar about 30 minutes up the road."

"Edward, we'll do the best we can to find Ms. Denali. We will keep you posted. Have a good night."

"Goodnight officer," I said as I closed the door.

When I turned around, Edward was sitting in a ball in the corner. He looked like he was crying and swearing to himself. I rushed over to him to try to comfort him.

"Edward, everything will be alright. Trust me."

"This is just like Tanya, always fucking running away from her problems!" He yelled.

"Love, I understand that you're upset. But, think about Tanya. She's scared and I can't believe that I'm saying this but, she was your best friend for the longest time and I know that you still care for her. Just pray that she didn't do something completely stupid," I said trying my best to calm him down.

Just then the look on Edwards' face changed from anger to worry, then he looked calm.

"You're right Bella, but she still shouldn't have run off like she did. It was completely idiotic. And I'm so worried, she never disappears like this. I'm usually the person that she goes to when she's in trouble. But, dammit this is all my fault! She called me earlier and I didn't listen to a word she said. I didn't want to hear it."

"No, Edward. This isn't your fault. This is my fault, I should have just stayed out of the way. I should of listened to Tanya and left you alone. And now because of me she's God knows where. And I am so sor-"

Just then I was interrupted by Edward; "Don't you ever say that. I'm glad that you didn't listen to Tanya. You're an angel that was sent into my life at the perfect time. I really like you." He said.

"I really like you too Edward, and trust me I have this gut feeling that Tanya is alright. She loves you too much to just give up like that. And I admire her for that," I admitted.

-What? You admire that bitch?

_Yes, I do. She would do anything for Edward, and who could blame her? He's the perfect guy, or so I think. _

-But, she tried to get you put in jail!

_So, that's my point! She would do anything for him._

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Edward hugged me while he sobbed on my shoulders. I couldn't help but to soothe him and get him to calm down. I knew he loved her, but more like family than anything else. She was like his little sister and he was really upset.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I whispered in his ear.

About 10 minutes later, Edward had finally stopped sobbing and we went to bed.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

_*Ring* *Ring*_

I heard my cell phone ringing, but when I looked up at the clock, it read 4:45 am. I groaned and answered the phone not looking at the caller ID first. After all, I figured that if it was the police they would call Edward considering it was his friend.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I am terribly sorry for waking you up at such a time but I'm afraid that I have some bad news and some good news. It's about Edward and Tanya."

"What, Edward? He's right he-"I said as I felt the bed and found that there was no one beside me. And all I could think was oh God, where's Edward and I dropped the phone.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan are you alright?" I could hear Officer Garza yelling into the phone.

I picked up the phone, and said, "Yes, where is Edward? What happened to Edward?"

"Ms. Swan, I'm afraid that he's been in a car accident."

Those words hit me like a thousand knives stabbing me in the back.

"Car accident?" I asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am, a car accident. Mr. Cul-, Edward seemed to have found Ms. Denali and was driving very fast when he turned a corner too fast and flipped the car over into a ditch."

"Oh my God, are they okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure ma'am. I just know that they were recently rushed to the hospital with minor injuries."

"Okay, thank you Officer." I said hanging up the phone. And within 10 minutes, I was up, dressed, teeth brushed, and ready to go to the hospital."

* * *

**Okay, I had to stop there. I was going to stop way before this but I figured that this would be a good ending point for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Be back with more soon. I feel inspired to write more for you all! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year!**

**Love, **

**Stephanie.**


End file.
